1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to a search procedure for identifying and optionally associating with a wireless node such as an access point.
2. Introduction
A wireless communication system may comprise a network of two or more wireless devices where each wireless device may support one or more communication technologies to wirelessly transmit information to and receive information from another device in the network. A wireless network may be implemented in various ways. For example, some types of wireless networks may utilize centralized traffic flow whereby a central coordinator handles traffic flow to and from other wireless devices in the network.
A Wi-Fi network (i.e., an IEEE 802.11-based network) is one example of a wireless technology that may employ centralized traffic management. In a Wi-Fi network, an access point that is connected to a network may provide connectivity and traffic management functionality to enable wireless devices such as access terminals that are within a coverage area of the access point to send data to and receive data from other devices connected to the network.
Under certain circumstances, an access terminal may lose its connection to its associated access point. For example, the access terminal may move out of the coverage area of the access point or the access point may fail in some way. If such a connection is lost, it may be desirable for the access terminal to search for other access points in the vicinity so that the access terminal may reestablish wireless communication.